Horizon High
Horizon High is a school for young geniuses which was founded by Max Modell. History Horizon High is a school created by Max Modell for young geniuses. There are several students that study at Horizon and each have their own individual labs. The labs are equipped with the best and most advanced scientific equipment and everyone a lot of freedom to create whatever they want. Peter Parker has recently ingresses at Horizon, where he took advantage of the equipment to perfect his costume. Raymond Warren tried to apply for a teaching position here, but was rejected. It participated in the Stark Expo. Known Locations The Hallways Like any other school, the hallways have lockers. However, these dark orange lockers are high tech and open only for whoever uses those lockers. Max Modell's Office This is where Max Modell does his work such as research and overseeing school activities. Classrooms There are many learning facilities in Horizon High. The one that is considered the hardest is the classroom taught by Otto Octavius. Alistaire Smythe's Lab (formerly Peter Parker's Lab) This was once occupied by Peter Parker which he used to create his Spider Gadgets and Web-Shooters. But during the time when Otto Octavius took over Peter's body and quit Horizon High, the lab was permanently given to Alistaire Smythe. Miles Morales's Lab This is the lab Miles Morales occupies. Science Lab This is were most of the students do their experiments and create their inventions. Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon are usually here. On certain occasions, it is converted into a space for celebrating. One example is a dance to celebrate Harry Osborn almost returning to Horizon High. Another example is a Halloween party. Members Current Employees * Max Modell: Founder and Director * Mr. Slott: Teacher Former Employees * [[Vulture|'Adrian Toomes']]: Was fired for stealing equipment. Now teaches at Osborn Academy. * [[Otto Octavius|'Otto Octavius']]: Quit. Now teaches at Osborn Academy. Current Students * [[Gwen Stacy|'Gwen Stacy']] * [[Spider-Man (Miles Morales)|'Miles Morales']] * Anya Corazon * Aleksei Sytsevich * Alistaire Smythe Former Students * [[Harry Osborn|'Harry Osborn']]: Suspended for being framed for something he didn't do. Eventually, he was allowed to return to Horizon High. However, he was pressured by his father to continue attending Osborn Academy. * Peter Parker: Quit when Max told him his tuition is overdue but Peter refused to pay. This was during the time when Otto Octavius was in Peter's body Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 5.55.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 5.55.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 5.59.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.00.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.05.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.08.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.05.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.05.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.06.00 pm.png|Harry's Lab Before it Was Peter's Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.12.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.15.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.15.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.23.37 pm.png|Peter's Lab Now After Harry Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.23.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.23.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.26.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 6.26.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-05 at 8.02.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-26 at 6.07.44 pm.png|Max Office Doorstop's Screen Shot 2020-01-26 at 6.07.58 pm 3.png|in the Fond of max's Office Screen Shot 2020-01-26 at 6.08.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-26 at 6.08.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-26 at 6.08.51 pm.png Trivia * Horizon High is most likely based off of Horizon Labs from the comic. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Laboratories